Similar Struggles
by tiffspiff
Summary: This is an one-shot of what I think would happen if Adam and Zane met.


**Okay I was reading **_**What Happened to Clare! **_**By MunroChambersEliWilderAreLife (which is a good story so go read it), and in the story Adam is going to a LGBT meeting. It got me thinking about how Zane goes to those meetings. So what if Zane met Adam there and they became friends? This could also have to do with my Shannon Kook-Chun obsession I'm on right now, but he is just such a good actor. Of course Munro Chambers is amazing too. They are both really good and have very bright futures ahead of them. So here is a one-shot of Zane and Adam becoming friends. Enjoy!**

Adam was late for the meeting because he had to walk since his mother refused to drive him. He walked quietly into the room and sat towards the back. He looked around and saw a boy with spikey black hair. He recognized him from being on the football team with Drew. His name was Zane. He remembered voting for him and Riley to be the Kings of the Vegas Night dance. It sucked that they lost, but nothing really went right that night.

He started to listen to the girl talking at the podium. She was talking about how much her mother accepted her for being who she truly was, a lesbian. Adam became angry. He was jealous that she got love and support while he had to deal with his own mother not accepting him. The girl finished speaking and everyone clapped. The group was then asked if anyone else wanted to share. Before he knew what he was doing, Adam raised his hand. The man motioned for him to come up. He nervously walked to the front and turned to face the group of people. He coughed and began speaking.

"Hi, my name is Adam. I'm…I'm a female-to-male transgender." He stuttered then decided he had nothing to hide, not to them so he held his head up and continued. "I realized I was different when I was 4. I hated wearing dresses, and I just wanted to be one of the boys. My dad and brother understood and accepted me, but my mom…she just couldn't. She still can't. She still calls me Gracie and wants me to be a girl. At my old school I was bullied because everyone found out about me. That, mixed with my mother trying to constantly get me to be a girl, caused me to start harming myself. I used to burn my arms with a hair clip and a lighter. When my brother and I transferred to Degrassi, we tried to hide my secret. However, it got out. I was once again bullied and my brother was forced to fight. The only difference this time is I actually have friends. I have two of the best friends that anyone could ask for. They accept me and have helped me get through everything. I've started standing up for myself, even to my mother. It sucks because I know that I will have a hard life and that my mother will probably never accept me for who I am, but they make up for it. They make me feel like I'm normal. I don't think I could ask for anything else. Thank you." Adam gave a small smile before he walked back to his seat.

The meeting ended a few minutes later so he turned to leave. He was stopped by a hand grabbing his elbow. He turned back around to face whoever it was. Zane smiled at his surprised look.

"I just wanted to say that I really liked what you said. I understand that it can be extremely hard for others to love who you are, especially mothers." They smiled at each other.

"Thank you. I just needed to get it off my chest."

"Can I give you a ride home?"

"Thanks." They walked outside the building. Zane led Adam to his car, and they both got in to go.

"You're Drew's little brother, aren't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"He threatened to out Riley when he first came here so Riley and I started watching him to make sure he wasn't doing anything stupid."

"Yeah that sounds like my brother. I'm sorry. He's not always the most considerate guy. Just ask his ex-girlfriend." They both laughed.

"No but once Riley was out, Drew tried to help him. It was nice. Now I see why he changed his mind about outing Riley. It would've been like outing you."

"He may be an ass sometimes but he really is a good brother."

"And a good team mate."

"Take a right on the next road and it's the third house on the right." Zane nodded and continued driving. They stayed quiet as he pulled up in front of the Torres house. "Thanks for the lift."

"Any time and Adam? If you ever want to talk, let me know okay?" Adam smiled.

"Sure. Thanks again." With that he got out and walked inside.

The next day at school, Adam was walking down the halls with Eli and Clare heading to lunch. They were all talking about a party they were planning on throwing that night. They turned the corner and Adam saw Zane walking towards him. Zane smiled and greeted him.

"Hey Adam."

"Hey Zane. Are you busy right now? I kind of need to talk to you." Clare and Eli looked between Adam and Zane then at each other, wondering when they had become friends. Eli lifted his eyebrows and Clare shrugged.

"Yeah sure. What's on your mind?" Adam turned to Eli and Clare.

"Guys can I meet up with you later?" They both nodded.

"Sure that's fine. We'll see you in English." They started walking down the halls again. Adam looked at Zane who was walking towards the J.T. Memorial. Adam followed him in, and they sat on a bench. Zane gestured for Adam to begin talking. Adam took a deep breath.

"Okay so I really like this girl, but I'm scared about what's going to happen when she finds out about me. I don't know if I should just tell her now or wait until I know I can trust her."

"Does she like you?"

"She seems to. We flirt a lot." Zane pursed his lips and nodded.

"Who is the girl, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Fiona Coyne."

"Oh." Adam looked a little worried.

"What?"

"Well Riley actually dated her. She tried to get him to come out, and it ended in this whole ordeal where he called her a bitch. He doesn't like to talk about it, but it seemed that she was pretty accepting of his situation. Maybe she would be as accepting of you."

"But what if she's not? What if she tells everyone, and I get bullied some more?"

"Okay who did this to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What girl made you so scared?"

"Bianca DeSousa. I liked her, and she seemed to like me too, but then she found out what I was. She told Fitz and Owen and they threw me into a glass door. Ever since she's treated me like a freak."

"Owen and Fitz are vile people who need to just disappear. Was she the only girl you liked?" Adam nodded his head. "I'm going to tell you a story that not a lot of people know. When I first came out, I liked this guy named Colin. He was incredibly cute and funny. One we were hanging out and I kissed him. He freaked out and punched me. I was so scared to admit my feelings to anyone after that. It took me years to get over it. But eventually I did, and I was so happy I did. I found Riley and am as happy as ever. Bianca was just one person. You have to be open and take chances if you want to be happy." They were quiet for a few minutes.

"You're right. I think I'm going to tell her. Tonight."

"There you go! Now are you as hungry as I am?" Adam laughed.

"Yeah let's go." They walked down the hallway into the cafeteria. They turned to each other and said their goodbyes. They bumped fists before going to their separate tables.


End file.
